


Mass Effect - tumblr prompts

by silveriris



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drabble, Everyone’s Alive and Happy AU, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Jackanda, Kissing, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, mentions of Shiara, mentions of mshenko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveriris/pseuds/silveriris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of short stories for various prompts focusing on Mass Effect characters. Mainly Jack x Miranda, mentions of mShep x Kaidan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: It’s three in the morning and I’m bored and you’re the only one awake. Let’s break into a gas station store.
> 
> Jack x Miranda; mentions of mShep x Kaidan; vague ME3 spoilers  
> originally posted on my tumblr: http://flore-purpureo.tumblr.com/post/144050937798/its-three-in-the-morning-and-im-bored-and

 

 

“Miranda.”

Something pokes her shoulder, and a hot breath on her ear tells her there’s someone standing very closely to her. She should be alarmed; maybe it’s someone sent to kill her. But it’s doubtful that Cerberus agents would bother to wake her up nagging like this, so Miranda mumbles something incomprehensible, hoping the voice stops and lets her sleep.

“ _Miranda_ ,” the voice repeats, and she feels a hand touching her face. “Hey, cheerleader.”

Miranda groans, refusing to move. “Go away.”

“Miranda!”

“What?” she snaps and opens her eyes.

The room is quiet and dark, for a moment she can’t recognise the person sitting on the bed. Then everything returns to her. Months after the Reapers were finally defeated, Shepard organized another party in his apartment on the Citadel, this time inviting even more people. He provided just enough liquor that after one hour his guests completely forgot about the problems of the post war world.

Jack’s hair is unbelievably messy, so when she grins she looks very much like an apparition straight from a nightmare.

 “What do you want?” Miranda hisses, pulling a blanket up to her head, perhaps hoping it creates a barrier that protects her from her sometimes crazy girlfriend.

“It’s three in the morning and I’m bored, and you’re the only one awake.” Jack whispers, her eyes shining. “Let’s break into a gas station store!”

The tone of her voice suggests it’s the best idea in her whole life. She looks at Miranda with wild excitement in her eyes, expecting a positive response. Miranda, however, is as far from feeling enthusiastic as one can probably get.

“I’m awake now but I was asleep just a minute ago,” she points out in a flat voice. “And you’re not bored, you’re _drunk_!”

“It’s not the first time I had a drinking contest with a krogan,” Jack shrugs. “I want to _do something_!”

“Go ask Shepard.”

It’s a perfect solution that works for nearly everything. Shepard’s been in some really weird situations, so he may as well take care of yet another ‘crisis’.

Jack snorts. “He and his Canadian beefcake are busy canoodling, if you know what I mean.” She stands up and pulls on the blanket. “Come on, let’s go!”

“I’m not going anywhere!” Miranda slaps her hand. “Let me sleep.”

“ _Come on_ ,” Jack groans, pulling the blanket so hard she almost rips it in half.

Even when tired, Miranda’s reflexes are quick. She grabs Jack’s hand and pulls. Before the other woman can even blink, she loses her balance and collapses on the bed.

“Enough with that nonsense,” Miranda says, quickly covering them both with the blanket. “If you still want to go out then sure, but I’d rather stay here with you.”

Jack stares at her with surprise. Their noses are almost touching as Miranda moves closer. The place is once again silent, though if they listened closely they could hear Grunt’s drunken mumbling coming from the bathroom.

Then Jack narrows her eyes, a warm smile appears on her lips. It’s the kind of smile that makes something inside Miranda bloom with joy.

“Okay, you convinced me,” Jack whispers.

She wraps her arms around Miranda and sighs with content. Five minutes later they both are sleeping soundly.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Okay but hear me out: Fluffy. Sharks.  
> Jack x Miranda; post ME3  
> originally posted on my tumblr: http://flore-purpureo.tumblr.com/post/146657428018/okay-but-hear-me-out-fluffy-sharks-for-jack

“I’m going to do exactly _nothing_ ,” Shepard announced, reaching for a bottle of beer. “I think I deserve it after all I’ve done. What about you? Now that the war’s over, what are you going to do, Jack?”

She gave him an all–knowing smile. “I’ve got everything figured out! I’ve got a business plan!”

“Yeah, somehow I can’t picture you as a businesswoman…”

“Okay but hear me out: Fluffy. Sharks.”

She paused and waited for an applause or at least startled gasps of awe and admiration. What she got instead was stunned silence.

“That’s your business idea?” Shepard stared at her in confusion. “You want to experiment on animals?”

“What? No!” Jack made a disgusted face. “I mean _toys_. Fluffy sharks! You’ve seen those cute alpacas in rainbow colours, right? Now imagine sharks instead of alpacas!”

“But why..?” Shepard asked in a voice indicating he very much regrets starting this topic.

“Well, I figured…” Jack began, opening another bottle of beer. She took a sip and continued. “People are busy rebuilding stuff after the war, nobody needs a biotic teacher right now. I should think about doing something else for a while, so why not making my own toys? People always buy toys, right?”

“But _sharks_?”

“Cute but deadly! Like Miri,” she beamed at Miranda sitting on the other side of the table.

“Miri?” Tali purred. After half a bottle she was already in a funny mood that made her surprisingly talkative. “ _Mirrri_?”

Shepard grinned like a cat. “Oh, so you two are…”

“No idea,” Jack shrugged, nearly spilling the rest of her beer on her clothes. “It’s complicated.”

Miranda gave her a look that could kill a man if she tried a little bit harder.

“I think you had enough to drink,” she said in a cold voice. The glass of wine she was holding glowed with faint blue energy.

Tali stirred her drink with the straw she insisted to call the “emergency induction port”, and whispered, loudly enough for everyone to hear, “Uh–oh, Miri’s mad.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: This wasn’t supposed to happen (from 100 sentence prompts list)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> established Miranda x Jack; mentions of femShep x Liara; spoiler free
> 
> for [bluewishdust](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewishdust/pseuds/bluewishdust)  
> I highly recommend to check out her fics, especially [Break The Rules](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4285131) which is a great Jackanda modern AU story.

Liara T’Soni never complained about her life on the Normandy. She enjoyed the thrill of adventure, and seeing Shepard doing the impossible and winning against all odds gave her hope. But every now and then she needed a break. Just a moment to clear her thoughts and do something _simple_ instead of saving the galaxy.

That’s why when the Commander announced they’re going to the Citadel she was more than happy that finally she’d have a moment of peace. Liara went to her favourite spot, carrying only a small datapad with her. She had work to do but first she wanted to enjoy the view and relax.

The moment she saw Jack and Miranda walking to her table, Liara knew that her little break was over.

„Liara, my _friend_ , how you doin’?”

Jack sat down, and from the expression on her face one could think she just won a lottery. Miranda, on the other hand, looked like she was trying very hard to resist the urge to go on a murderous rampage. And she was blushing.

_Huh_ , Liara thought, intrigued. Miranda Lawson blushing so furiously her face was bright red wasn’t something she saw every day. She put her datapad down. Her research could wait; she got a feeling she was about to experience something interesting.

Though she wasn’t sure if it was good or bad. Jack was quite unpredictable after all.

“I have a question for you,” Jack continued with a wide grin on her face. “A _scientific_ question. And you’re a scientist, right?”

Miranda hissed something like _Don’t!_ , then gave Liara a panicked look. She took a deep breath, hands balled into fists, clear signs that Miss Lawson was not only nervous but also embarrassed. _Interesting_.

“I’m listening,” Liara said. It was hard to ignore Miranda’s odd behaviour but Liara had _manners_. It meant that she was going to pretend she didn’t see what was happening to the woman no matter how much she wanted to know.

“As we know, we’re all biotics here,” Jack said. “And Shepard’s also a biotic. And she’s your girlfriend, _right_?”

“Yes, but what does it have to do with anything?”

It was impossible but somehow the grin on Jack’s face got even wider. “Here’s my question. Have you, or Shepard, ever incidentally or not used your powers when you were…”

She made a hand gesture. Liara gave her a confused look. _What’s that supposed to… Oh._

Well, Jack was not only unpredictable but also never quite embarrassed by any topic. It was just that Liara never thought that the woman would ask her this type of question.

“Well, I for one never used biotics in the bedroom.” She cleared her throat. Jack’s intense stare made her uncomfortable. “I do, however, know that certain people may have, um, preferences. Also, it’s been proven that sometimes biotic powers may spontaneously manifest because of strong emotions.”

“Okay, so you’re saying it’s totally possible for a biotic to _glow blue_ when they’re having – ”

“Oh my god, will you just shut up!”

Miranda’s angry voice was so loud that for one moment it was the loudest sound in this part of the Citadel. All around them people turned to look at them. Liara could feel her face grow hot, though Jack seemed completely unfazed as if she was waiting for this exact reaction.

“I thought you said you want to ask someone about it,” Jack said in an innocent voice. “And who’s better to ask than another biotic? Or do you want me to ask Wrex?”

“Stop _joking_ about it!” Miranda’s whisper was loud enough for everyone around them to hear. “I didn’t _mean_ it to happen! It _wasn’t supposed to happen_! Why it’s suddenly such a big deal for you?”

“Because it is!” Jack laughed. “I guess we don’t need to ask an expert to know what really happened.”

She sounded so confident that both Miranda and Liara looked at her with anticipation, for a second forgetting that there were people staring at them.

“I’m just _that good_. Your body can’t handle it. I rocked your world, Cheerleader. Quite literally if you know what I mean,” Jack laughed and winked at Liara.

If the asari thought she couldn’t get more embarrassed then she sure didn’t know Jack at all.

“I’m going to murder you,” Miranda hissed, suddenly so calm Jack should be worried. She obviously wasn’t in the slightest.

“Forget Cheerleader, from now one I’m calling you Blue Tits. No, wait that’s probably how Shepard calls you,” Jack added, glancing at Liara. “I need to think about something else.”

Liara opened her mouth to say something but her mind was empty, so she simply looked at Jack with resignation.

“Biotic Boobs?” Jack suggested with a genuine interest in her voice. “Or is that Shepard’s nickname? Well, shit, why do we have so many biotics on our team?”

“How about you continue this conversation somewhere else,” Liara interrupted, noticing that more and more people were giving them funny looks. _And try not to kill each other_ , she added in her thoughts.

“Oh, believe me, we’re not done yet,” Miranda said in a cold voice.

She grabbed Jack’s hand and dragged her away. On their way to the elevator they nearly bumped into Shepard. Miranda was too mad while Jack couldn’t stop laughing, and they both didn’t even notice the Commander staring at them in confusion.

“What did I miss?” Shepard sat down by Liara’s table.

Liara let out a sigh. “Don’t even ask…”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kisses because I don’t want you to go and maybe I can convince you to stay just a few minutes longer (another kiss meme) + Jackanda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [bluewishdust](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewishdust/pseuds/bluewishdust)  
> A/N: Post ME3, Everyone’s Alive and Happy AU  
> This is sappy as hell but they deserve to be happy goddammit.  
> originally posted on [my tumblr](http://flore-purpureo.tumblr.com/post/153733856893/jack-and-miranda-and-19-please)

Everything is quiet around them, and it’s moments like this that make Miranda realise just how grateful she is that the universe didn’t end.

Jack is lying right next to her, soft and warm. It’s unbelievable how kind and gentle she is when they are together. Something changed about her. She’s still the same person she was before but there’s no trace of anger in her left. No more hate poisoning her from within.

Perhaps Miranda changed as well. _For the best, I hope_ , she thinks, idly playing with her lover’s hair.

„I should go,” Jack whispers, her hot breath tickling Miranda’s skin. Despite her words she doesn’t move.

“Are we quoting Shepard now?” Miranda laughs.

“What– _oh_. I guess he does say that a lot.”

Jack sits up, stretches and yawns. Miranda feels her lips curl into a smile. Who would have thought that they end up together like this…

She vividly remembers the day when they almost killed each other, Jack’s fury palpable as she shouted at Miranda how much she hates Cerberus, how much she hates _her_. Shepard saved them both, in a way, by forcing them to live together on the Normandy, then cooperate during missions. And then…

_We both had to grow up_ , Miranda muses. She reaches out her hand to caress Jack’s face. Something squeezes her heart when the woman leans in to her touch.

She moves so her lips can brush Jack’s collarbone, then travel up to place a kiss on her neck. Miranda never considered herself sentimental, but she can’t help but love those lazy mornings when they can stay in bed and do nothing other than enjoy each other’s company.

“Can’t you stay for a little while?” she whispers to Jack’s ear. “Five more minutes?”

Jack lets out a sigh, looking more than content. Then she closes her eyes as Miranda moves to kiss her lips. Happiness makes them silly; irresponsible perhaps but it matters little when they can simply be together like this.

“You’re very persuasive, Miss Lawson,” Jack laughs and it’s the sweetest sound Miranda’s ever heard.


End file.
